Destination Temptation
by Amy494walker
Summary: It was simply too much temptation for any single man to deny. Smutty ReidxMaps ficlet.


**Title:** Destination; Temptation.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** NC-17/ M

**Summary:** It was simply too much temptation for any single man to deny. Un-beta'd.

* * *

><p>Laying in bed, struggling to get to sleep at 1am, Spencer Reid had to say that the worst part of this whole scenario was the fact that he couldn't even be angry at Morgan. His friend had thought that the gag birthday gift would be funny; put a playful twist on the terrible things they saw in their work. He had no idea the position he was putting Spencer in, he had no idea the degree of effort it took to deny his desires after so long.<p>

He hadn't quite known what to say when he'd opened the gift. He remembered barely hearing Morgans teasing comment regarding his enjoyment of the geographical profile as his mind had immediately been overcome with a buzzing arousal. In his hands, he had held a 2.5ft by 3.5ft map of the world. It was an ancient, antique style printed on thick, soft, cotton paper and decorated with artful calligraphy.

It was the most beautiful thing Spencer had ever seen.

Turning roughly on his side, Spencer tried once again to banish all thoughts of the gift in his living room. He had managed to deny his unusual passion for months now and he wasn't about to give that up for the sake of what was essentially a joke at his expense.

A soft, beautiful, painfully tempting joke.

He tuned on his back and rubbed his hands roughly over his face, pressing the heel down into his eyes until he saw stars. He was stronger than this dammit. He just couldn't think with that damn gorgeous map in his apartment.

Making a decision, Spencer threw back the covers and launched himself out of the bed. Marching into the living room, he didn't allow himself to pause, or think, as he grabbed hold of the rolled up paper and moved towards the window. He couldn't be tempted by something that wasn't within reach.

Opening the window and shivering when the chilly night air made contact with his bear chest, Spencer held the map out and willed himself to let go. To drop the map that he was now realizing was actually softer than he'd remembered.

Softer than any map he'd ever felt against his fingers. Deciding it would be best to indulge just a small part of the heat flowing through his veins, Spencer drew the map back in and brought it up to his face. Slowly and with shaky hands, he brought the rolled up paper to his face and pressed it to his cheek; his lips softly brushing the surface. A burst of fire immediately shot through his body and centred in his groin. Clenching his eyes shut, he released a shaky breath and realized something. He'd lost the second he'd failed to let go.

"Dammit."

Running as fast as he could, he slammed the bedroom door shut and dove under the covers, keeping them over his head. It was ridiculous really, as though he believed that hiding himself from theoretical spying eyes would somehow invalidate what he was doing - make it less than giving in.

His breathing heavy, he settled on his side and laid the map down next to him. He bit his lip as he slowly smoothed his hand down the soft roll, his heart race increasing when his nose picked up the scent of old paper. Completely over any need to act like this wasn't happening, he shimmied his way out of his pyjama pants and boxers, exposing his almost fully hard cock.

Spencer licked his lips as he shifted closer, releasing a breathy moan when his erection made contact with the paper. He was aware that he was staining the parchment with his pre-come; he just didn't care. He'd make up some excuse if Morgan or anyone ever asked to see it. Not that he'd willingly let them of course, this map was now his. And only his. His dirty little secret; it made the whole thing that much sweeter.

It took considerable amounts of control not to simply roll on top of the map and grind his way to release - after so long he was desperate enough to do so rather quickly - but, he didn't know if tomorrow he'd allow himself this indulgence again and so wanted to make the most of what could be his only chance.

No, there was no way in hell he would be rushing this.

Instead, Spencer moved a hand down to grasp the base of his cock and gently rubbed the head up and down the map, shivering at the feel of it. He lowered his lips to brush against the dull, frayed edges and dared dart a tongue out. The amazing and familiar taste was like an explosion of relief and he found he couldn't remember why on earth he'd taken to denying himself this. The path he was moving his seeping head over on the map had now become damp with his fluids so, to avoid damage, he moved back just enough to turn the roll an inch to the left. Once more he began rubbing himself over the paper, this time moving further over so he could press the whole length of his erection against the map. It flattened beneath him but he wasn't concerned with that, he was focused on the feel of cool paper against his hot and hard cock.

Allowing himself just a few moments of purely lustful abandon, he thrust in earnest against the rolled map, pants and gasps quickly turning into moans and whimpers as he re-familiarized himself with one of his greatest desires.

When he felt himself getting close to climax however, a desperation for more willed Spencer to stop. Taking deep breaths and releasing them in a huff, he pushed back the covers and sat back on his heels, reaching out to the bedside table. His hands shook as he quickly unwrapped a condom and rolled it over his straining erection; it hadn't taken long for him to learn that if you wanted to keep a particular map for more than a few nights, you find away to contain the mess. And he very much wanted to keep _this_ map.

Finally and with appropriate amounts of trembling, he reached down and gently unrolled the paper.

When the map was fully exposed to him, spread across the bed, he had to stifle a gasp. It had been easy to forget just how beautiful it was but, looking down on it, he allowed his mind to memorize every detail. The sporadic splashes of paint that signified an artists rendition of waves over the ocean, the occasional ship, the coloured outlines of every continent and the elaborate, golden border surrounding this amazing piece of art.

Letting out something akin to a growl, Spencer almost threw himself on top of the map, a full body tremble arising as he felt - once again - so surrounded and so wrapped up in the large map that it was easy to believe nothing existed beyond them. Running his hands over the surface, feeling the difference between the inked parts of the paper and the plain parts, Spencer wanted so badly to take his time, to make this last all night. Unfortunately, he soon found his hips thrusting down onto the paper of their own volition, so overcome with arousal was he that he was no longer in control of his movements.

"Oh god. God. Fuck yes." He breathed into the map, a fine sheet of sweat covering his body as his skin tingled with the approaching climax. Moaning loudly, some of them coming out as frantically desperate whimpers and whines, Spencer felt his body tense and his toes curl as he came hard enough to cause stars to flash before his eyes.

He lay there, spent and trembling, for a few minutes before he finally felt strong enough to roll onto his back and dispose of the soiled condom. Breathing deeply to try and once again regulate his heart rate, Spencer decided against getting up and instead, grabbed the crinkled map and rolled it back up, leaving it on the bed next to him.

Shifting on to his side, Spencer looked at the map -his 'lover' - he thought jokingly, and decided that he really had no reason not to enjoy the gift. After all, it would be very rude of him to throw out something Morgan had gone to great trouble to get him.

Closing his eyes, Spencer finally felt the comforting arms of sleep close around him. His last thought before drifting off was, though the man wouldn't understand the sentiment, he really should buy Morgan a basket of those mini muffins he enjoyed so much.


End file.
